Corporate Espionage
by SinsInSlash
Summary: Jasper is a hired Extractor whose job is to steal corporate files. Things get complicated in his latest assignment when he has to steal files from Edward Cullen, the man that hired him who he's also developed feelings for.


**Title:** Corporate Espionage

**Rating:** M

**Summary: **Jasper is a hired Extractor whose job is to steal corporate files. Things get complicated in his latest assignment when he has to steal files from Edward Cullen, the man that hired him who he's also developed feelings for.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight or its characters.

**Austin, Texas….**

_Goddamn it! This sexy ass boy feels so goddamn perfect; he's gone make me cum before I'm ready to_. The suction Riley had on my cock caused my eyes to roll back and my toes to curl. He had no idea just how good I was going to fuck that pretty ass of his before the night was out. It's been a month since I got my cock wet. That last assignment back in Seattle took so much of my time; I couldn't fit fucking into the schedule. So as soon as I got off that plane and got home to change, I took myself down to the Lobo Lounge a few miles down the road and set out to find me a nice piece of ass for the night.

The Lobo Lounge is this hole in the wall that I done latched on to a few years back. The décor was simple to look at with their dusty old wooden floors and their five wooden tables scattered about. The overhead lighting consists of purple and black lights. There's a small stage off to the right for local bands to play every night with the bar straight ahead by the back wall. It was 10pm when I arrived and I was itching for a drink. Walking to the bar, I scoped out the scenery of fine ass as I waited for Peter, a bartender I'm cool with, to come my way.

"Haven't seen you here in a while sexy, how you've been lately?" Peter asked me already getting out the three shot glasses and the whiskey bottle because he knows that's all I order from out here.

"I've been good for the most part. Looking to get into something tonight." I answered as he poured the whiskey into the shot glasses. I gulped down each shot quick as that liquid amber burn coursed through system bringing me to a nice little haze. I was ready to play. "So how's the crowd been looking?"

Peter gave me a mischievous smile as we both looked out into the crowd. He knew what I wanted tonight. This wasn't new to him. Hell, Peter was the first guy I fucked from out of the Lobo my first night here. We messed around for a little bit after that but then stopped when he got serious with his now boyfriend Alec. We remained cool so anytime I would come into the Lobo for some action; Peter here would give me the lowdown on a potential great fuck. Shit, he's like my muthafucking ass recruiter.

"The crowd's been good." Peter answered into my ear. "But that guy seating over there by the stage, is even better."

I followed his gaze to the sexy dark blonde sitting at a table enjoying the band that was playing. His beautiful crafted lips was just made to suck cock and those dark brown, damn near black, eyes was so rich I could lose myself in them. His clothes were simple but the short sleeved white shirt and blue jeans hugged his slightly muscular frame to a tee. Oh yeah, I'm fucking him tonight.

"What's his deal?" I asked. Peter for some reason seems to always have the 411 on the locals that come to the Lobo.

"His name's Riley. He's been coming around here regularly for about two weeks now. Sexy fuck isn't he? I thought he was going with Embry, the one over there on the drums. When I asked Embry, he said they were just friends but…. They do fuck from time to time. I walked in on them in the back room yesterday. Riley downed Embry's cock into his tonsils. He looked so sexy kneeled down the way he was with his bare ass all plump and pretty like arched out on the heels of his feet. If I wasn't so committed to Alec, I might've joined the fun. Looks like that'll be your job now."

And I was ready to take it head on too. I had Peter pour me another three shots of whiskey as I downed them each, paid for the drinks with a little extra for tipping, and headed for Riley's table. When he looked up at me with that sex look in his eyes, I knew this was the winner for tonight. And his prize? My 9 ½ inch cock.

After I made bullshit small talk with him, I got him to come to my place for a little 'late night special'. He looked in awe as he looked around my spacious and very expensive house. He started to ask what I did for a living but I shut him up real quick by shoving my tongue down his throat. I never discuss my line of work. Let's just say I get paid a shit load of money to do shit you're not supposed to. Fair enough?

I walked Riley backwards towards my master bedroom taking our clothes off as we went. Completely naked and hard as rocks, we both crashed on top of my king sized bed never breaking our kissing. Moving him upward so his head was propped up on my many huge pillows, I broke from the kiss and replaced my mouth with my cock, face fucking him hard. He grabbed hands full of my ass as he drove me further down his throat.

_Goddamn it!_ I was balls deep inside of Riley's throat without a hint of discomfort coming from him. He felt so fucking good; I looked up to the man upstairs to give a proper thank you. Dear God, I'd like to take this moment to thank you for Riley's non-existent gag reflex. I was sweating like a swine sitting out there in the Sahara with temperatures over a thousand. Riley's moans were damn near causing me to lose my shit as I strained to hold on to my orgasm just a little bit longer.

"Shit! Riley, you're about to make me fucking cum!" I shouted out as I realize that I couldn't hold it any longer. "So close. I'm….I'm….!"

The startling sound of my cell phone ringing scared the shit out of me as I came terribly from the shock. Fuck! I angrily got up and picked up my phone wanting to know who the fuck would call me this late. That shit fucked up my nut!

"What!" I shouted into the phone forgetting to look at the caller ID. Riley looked over at me unsure if he should move or not.

_"Now, now, is that anyway to talk to your boss?"_ Aro asked with amusement.

_Shit! Aro. He never calls me at odd hours. Did something go wrong with the last assignment?_ I shook my head dismissing the idea. Couldn't be, I executed that assignment perfectly. Still, you never know with Aro. I calmed myself down so that I could respond with less hostility. Aro's not a guy you want to tick off.

"Sorry about that, I was in the middle of something." I looked over at Riley as he started crawling towards me in bed with a smirk on his face. Motioning with my head no, I raised my hand up to stop him from going further. I needed a clear head when talking with Aro. "Did something go wrong with the assignment?"

_"Don't worry about that. You handled that beautiful. I'm calling about another matter." _

"Ok, I'm listening."

_"I have another assignment for you that's of the upmost importance. I need you at the spot in approximately 30 minutes."_

"30 minutes? It's like one in the morning. Couldn't this wait until daylight?"

_"No this is a time sensitive matter. I'll expect to see you soon."_ Aro said before clicking the phone.

Looking over at Riley, I just shook my head in frustration. I guess play time was over. After reluctantly debating with my cock on whether or not I should steal some time and fuck Riley senseless, my brain won the battle, causing me to drop off a very horny and unhappy Riley back at the Lobo and head straight down the road towards the meeting spot. The meeting spot was simply a dingy motel five miles down the road from the Lobo in room 444. Pulling into the parking lot, I took the time to get my black 'Michael Jackson style' cowboy hat from out the backseat so I could insert my Glock 27 in the holder I created inside of it. After it was properly inserted, I put the hat on top of my dirty blonde curls tilting it down towards the right and then got out of the car heading towards the room. Aro's bodyguard answered the door after the third knock.

"Felix! Did you miss me?" I asked him with a bit of sarcasm.

"Fuck you." He responded angrily. In all the years I had to deal with Felix, he has never liked me.

"Ouch! Maybe later." I played with him as he let me into the room and closed the door behind me. I turned my attention towards Aro who was sitting on the bed with papers scattered about. "So Aro, what's this top secret mission that couldn't wait until I got laid?"

Aro grabbed the folder that was sitting on the nightstand and looked over at me.

"First things first. Felix? Frisk him."

Rolling my eyes, I took my hat off placing it on top of the television set, and extended my arms and legs as Felix patted me down from my chest to my ankles. Once Felix gave the ok to Aro that I was 'weapon-free', I placed my hat back on and stood by the foot of the bed.

"What do you need?" I asked Aro. He tossed the folder he had in his hand over to me. Picking it up, I opened it looking at various pictures and documents. "Cullen Enterprise?"

"That's correct. They're one of the biggest solar companies around. As you know, I run many companies, one being the Volturi Eco System, which of course is one of their biggest competitors. The head of the company, Carlisle Cullen, has put together a proposal for a multibillion dollar project that is set to go into production in the next month. I need for you to get inside his database and get me that proposal. You have two weeks to get it done."

"TWO WEEKS? That's impossible!" I shouted. There's no fucking way I can come up with a whole new identity, gain access into the company, let alone their files, all within a short time frame as two weeks! I've always been given a month to do these assignments!

"I know it's not much time, but you need to find a way to get it done. I'll triple your pay. You just need to get on that plane as soon as possible and head for Chicago. Everything you'll need to know about the company is in the folder. Do you have any questions?" He asked gathering up the paper that was scattered around.

"Just one." I told him looking through the folder. "Does the same rule apply as far as the possibility of not being able to complete this mission? It's not like I'm working with the same time frame as before."

"I don't care if I give you 24 hours to get it done! If I give you an assignment and you fail to complete it, I will find you and I WILL KILL YOU. Do I make myself clear?" Aro angrily spit out.

"Crystal." I replied with a bit of sarcasm as I headed towards the door. "Are we done here?"

"Yeah, we're done."

I walked out the door never looking back. I got in the car and drove back home. Once inside, I went towards the room that I turned into an office and sat in front of the computer. Looking through the folder, I noticed there was a position available for an Executive Director. Well, I just found my way inside the company. Now I needed a phony cover letter and resume. I needed a new identity but didn't have time to cover all of the basics so I had to hope they won't do a thorough background check. Looking to the side at the floor length mirror, I realized I also needed to change my appearance. Maybe I should dye my hair black this time. Blow out the curls and trim it slightly. I needed to neaten up my facial hair as well. Once I wrote down everything I needed to accomplish before leaving for Chicago, I started with the first thing on my list. My name. What should I call myself this time? I really didn't feel like brainstorming different names. I looked over at a picture of my mother and remembered the nickname she gave me years ago when I was too little to pronounce my name correctly. I kept telling people my name was Jasper and so my mother just let me rock with it even after I became able to pronounce my actual name. I guess I can use my middle name for my last name. Jasper Hale. Sounds good to me. Looking at a picture of a large white corporate building, I smiled to myself at the mission ahead. Ok Cullen Enterprise, meet your new Executive Director Jasper Hale. Getting on the computer, I booked an 8am flight to Chicago, giving myself a couple of hours to create this new Jasper Hale identity. Chicago here I come.

**Chicago, Illinois…**

_"Fucking bullshit! Cocky, pompous, son of a bitch! I graduated top of my class! Of all the arrogant…."_ Some guy grumbled to himself as he stormed out of the office. I raised an eyebrow and just shook my head. That was the third guy today that went in for the Executive Director position and came out pissed. One guy even cried.

I wasn't worried. I knew exactly what to put on a resume to guarantee that I'd get the position. Plus, thanks to Aro letting me take on other assignments from other major companies, I had top executives who did me the honors of acting as my business references. And along with a great resume, I've memorized everything about Cullen Enterprise. There wasn't anything about the position that I haven't studied and understood thoroughly, at least enough to get me through the next two weeks, so all in all I was ready to get this over with so I could get what I needed to get and go. I looked over at the receptionist area as the woman, whose name plate said Mary Alice Brandon, called the next name.

"Sam Uley! Mr. Cullen is ready to see you now."

Looking over at the tall bronzed skin guy with the pin striped suit, get up and walk to the back office, I just knew he wasn't going to get the position. Dude was sweating bullets! When I called before coming here, I was told that the interviews will be conducted by Carlisle's son Edward. If Edward was making grown men cry, I could only imagine what kind of ass Carlisle must me. Knowing I had a few minutes before they called me up next, I decided to go to the bathroom to give myself the once over. Making my way inside the bathroom, I couldn't help but chuckle to myself at all of the overly exaggerated symbols of wealth throughout the entire building. I mean fine, there's nothing wrong with having original Picasso paintings lining the walls, and I can even overlook the crystal chandeliers and expensive French style furniture, but gold plated urinals? Seriously? I walked over to the open area where the floor length mirrors were occupied since for some reason, they felt it was necessary to have a separate area in the men's bathroom just to look at yourself. I gave myself the once over and had to admit, I liked what I saw. A black Armani suit, with a black button down shirt hugged my lean muscular frame beautifully as the silk sky blue tie brought out my grayish blue eyes. My now black hair was blown out and trimmed slightly at the bottom. My facial hair was lined to perfection and although I prefer my dirty blonde rough look, I had to say that I looked fucking amazing in this get up. When I walked back out into the waiting area, the Sam Uley guy that was sweating earlier came out of the office with a look of horror on his face as his eyes swelled up with tears that just refused to fall. I just shook my head. He's probably going to cry in the car.

"Jasper Hale! Mr. Cullen is ready to see you now."

_Well here I go_. Walking over to the office, I gave a quick wink and smile to Mary Alice as I passed her by. She blushed, turning away quickly. Even though I have no interest in women whatsoever, it still doesn't stop me from putting on that good ole southern charm just to get a reaction out of them. As I opened the door to the office, Edward stood behind his desk with his back towards me. One hand was running through his hair while the other seemed to be holding something. When he turned around to face me, I almost lost my train of thought. This was _thee_ Edward Cullen? Shit, this dude was hot as fuck! Wild bronze colored sex hair, which I'm sure, was due to him running his fingers through it out of frustration from dealing with his previous interviews. An angelic face with devilish fuck-me eyes that bore into me. My cock twitched with anticipation. _Down boy_...

"Jasper Hale?" He asked extending his hand to me.

"Yes." I responded, giving him my killer smile as I shook his hand looking into his beautiful green eyes. "It's a pleasure to meet with you."

He gave me a slight crooked smile as he eye fucked the hell out of me. _I think I might need a cigarette…_

"Sit, please." He motioned taking a seat behind his desk as I sat in the seat in front. "I've just looked over your resume and I have to say, it's quite impressive."

"Yes well, I have many skills." I coyly stated.

"I'm sure you do." He said with a straight face but his eyes told me something different.

Is he flirting with me?

"I have to say, as far as your resume is concerned, I'd hire you on the spot. But due to the Neanderthals that I had to deal with before you that also had impressive resumes; I'm not going to waste yours or my time. Do you or do you not know how to conduct a Solar Disposition Merger?"

_Solar Disposition Merger… Wait, that's the SDM I read about back in Texas… Thank you Aro…_

"Um… It's when the company put together a settlement with a corresponding company to put forth a huge solar project. As the Executive Director, I would put forth a presentation detailing the structure and the profitability of the project and work side by side with the Chief Executive Officer overseeing the project once it's launched."

The gleam in Edward's eyes could not be missed as that sexy crooked smile immerged.

"I could kiss you right now." He said as relief flushed over his face.

"What's stopping you?" It just slipped out but the look that came over Edward's face made me not regret it.

"Mr. Hale, do you ever stop?" He asked out of curiosity.

Leaning forward, I gave him a devilish smile.

"No." I answered. "I don't."

Clearing his throat, he leaned back and regained his composure as he went back to his professional demeanor.

"We checked everyone's references that were coming in to interview today and you've been given glowing recommendations. When can you start?"

"As soon as you'll have me." I answered.

Standing up, we both shook hands staring each other down.

"I'll see you first thing tomorrow morning. 9am sharp."

"I'll see you then." I told him letting go of his hand and heading towards the door looking back over at him. "Again, it was a pleasure meeting with you."

"No, the pleasure was all mines." He gave me that sexy crooked smile again making my cock jump. _Cock, be still…_

Smiling, I turned back around and headed out the door. I got one obstacle down. Next, get inside of Cullen Enterprise's database.

~*.*~

"Good morning Mr. Hale. The boardroom is down the hall to the right."

"Please, call me Jasper." I told her as I started walking in the direction she specified. "Thanks Mary Alice."

"Everyone calls me Alice!" she shouted at me as I gave her a quick nod and headed straight for the boardroom. I came here around 8am so I could settle into my new office and try to look inside the database to find the proposal for the multibillion dollar solar project that's supposed to go into production in month but my access was limited. A project like that would most likely be in Carlisle's computer and his alone. I needed to try to get in there. Walking into the boardroom, Edward was the only one in there.

"Good morning Jasper." He greeted sitting at the head of the table eye fucking me again. "Nice suit. Armani?"

"The only suits I wear." I said noticing his very expensive suit. "Of course, this is nothing compared to the Brioni you're sporting over there. You've got like a sexy James Bond thing going on."

"So you think I'm sexy?" He asked with amused curiosity.

"I think you're more than that Edward, in fact I'd love to…"

"Eddie! My man! Let's get this meeting started shall we?" A huge muscular guy interrupted as he, along with another guy and two women entered the room taking their seats. Edward cleared his throat saying hello as the huge guy with the dimpled smile came towards me extending his hand. "You're Jasper right? I'm Emmett. It's good to meet you."

"Likewise." I responded shaking his hand. We both took seats on either side of Edward as a blonde haired woman sat next to me, a short black haired bronzed skinned woman sat next to Emmett, and a good looking short haired guy sat next to the blonde. Edward stood up to address everyone.

"Good morning everyone. As you well enough know we have a new Executive Director on board. His name is Jasper Hale. Jasper, the woman next to you is Rosalie King. She's Vice President. The gentleman next to her is Jacob Black. He's our Architect. You've already met Emmett McCarthy, who is our Web Designer and the woman next to him is Leah Clearwater, our Chief of Staff."

After I said my hellos, Edward continued on with his speech.

"Now as you all well enough know, we'll be launching our biggest solar project to date next month. I do not, and I repeat, DO NOT want for _that_ project, what is going on in our _current_ project. Rose, did you meet with Stanley about his Eco project we want to connect with?"

"I did." Rosalie answered. "But, he's still apprehensive. I just need to…."

"No, that's unacceptable." Edward interrupted. "This should've been taken care of LAST WEEK. It's imperative we connect with that project. You know, I don't even know why you're here. You have nothing to contribute here. As a matter of fact, GET OUT!"

"But…"

"The only 'but' I want to see is your ASS leaving this room and getting me that FUCKING ECO PROJECT!"

I looked over at Rosalie as she looked over at Edward. She looked as if she wanted to spit fire at him.

"Edward, who the fu…"

"One more word and you're fired." Edward stated almost eerily calm. "And I wouldn't go running to dad if I was you. If he knew you hadn't gotten Stanley to get on board, he'd fire you on the spot."

_Dad? Holy Shit! Rosalie's his sister?_

Rosalie's jaw tightened as she rose up out of her seat and left the room without uttering a word. Everyone looked at each other in silence almost afraid that if any of us spoke a word; we'd be the next ones out.

"Alright Jacob, can you pull up the layout?" Edward asked with frustration.

Jacob hesitantly got up and walked towards the front to where the computer was located so that he could pull it up on the projector.

I glanced over at Edward giving him a warm smile but glancing at me, he never returned it. This was Business Edward right now. He had no time for bullshit. I wanted to put that beautiful smile back on his face. Once Jacob set the projector to show the detailed layout of a project called "Cullen Generation", he sat back down as we all looked at the layout. Edward closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose looking like he was trying very hard not to unleash whatever it was that he trying to hold back. He looked over at Jacob as we all watched Jacob tremble.

"Jacob." Edward said calmly. "Is this the final layout of this project?"

Damn, Jacob looked like he was about to shit his pants.

"Uh…. Yes, after going through many drafts, this was the best layout for the space given." Jacob responded sounding unsure.

"And no one here thought there wasn't anything wrong with this?" He asked looking at everyone but me. "Hmm? None of you?"

Everyone kept quite looking scared to answer.

"I don't know, maybe it's me! Maybe, my brain is just used to the crap you show me so how about I get a fresh pair of eyes on this one. Jasper!" _Oh shit_. "Do you see anything wrong with the layout?"

I looked at it thoroughly as I remembered the solar layouts in the folder that Aro gave me. This one was a little different so I tried to pick out all the main things it was supposed to have and then work my way up from there. As I looked at it closely, I did notice some things missing.

"There needs to be an extension added to the generators to the right and that vacuum over there is missing a base. The layout is a little confusing because if you were actually in this space, the post points would be difficult to locate."

For the first time since the others came into the room, a slight crooked smile crept up briefly as he let out a breath of relief.

"Thank you Jasper." He graciously told me and then looked at the others. "It's good to know SOMEBODY'S brain is working this morning. As of right now, I'm appointing Jasper to work with me on this project. We will put together a diagram detailing where everything is going to go and then you, Jacob, will fine tune it and make it presentable for presentation with Stanley. Once everything is finalized with him I want you Emmett to feature the model on our website. Leah, when it's finalized, I need you to put together a press release. Also, contact Emily about featuring it in next month's journal. Is there any questions?"

Everyone remained silent. I don't think anyone was going to dare question him.

"Alright then, everyone may leave."

Everyone started making their way out when suddenly I heard Edward's voice call out.

"Jasper! Can you stay behind for a moment?"

Stopping in place, I waited until we were all alone before I turned to face him. His facial features softened and that crooked smile was back again. Does he even realize how sexy he is?

"I just wanted to thank you for not making feel like I was completely losing it earlier." He said chuckling to himself.

"It was no problem." I told him. "Just remind me never to get on your bad side, even if it was kind of hot."

Crossing his arms in front of his chest, he gave me a look of curiosity.

"Do you always flirt with men so openly?" He asked leaning on the edge of the table.

Mimicking his movements, I looked over at him and asked, "Do you?"

Rolling his eyes, he stood up straight, turning around to gather the papers that were scattered around the front of the table.

"Hardly." He answered. "I find most men to be rather boring. They always seem to be talking out of their ass. They're never straight forward. But you, Mr. Hale, say exactly what you mean, without fear of rejection or legal matters. I find that refreshing."

"That's good." I stated. "I would hate if I got slapped with a sexual harassment suit all because I was being honest." I was half joking. I did worry about him taking my forwardness the wrong way. Anytime I've been on assignments, I've never flirted with anyone and I've been around some lookers. But for some reason, with Edward I can't seem to keep my thoughts in check. _There's just something about this guy…._

"You don't have to worry about legal action from me. I believe in freedom of speech but if, under any circumstances, I feel uncomfortable with anything you dish out, I'll inform you. If such behavior gets in the way of your duties at work, you WILL be fired. If you choose to take legal actions as a result of it, then you should know that I've got a team of attorneys who has gotten me out of worse shit so trust me, a little sexual harassment case would practically be laughed at. So do we have an understanding?"

"Of course," I answered.

"Good." He sated putting the papers in different folders. "Now I'd like for you to start working on the diagram for the Cullen Generation project. I'll be in your office shortly to go over it with you."

Giving him a nod, I walked out of the room feeling a little lighter than before. I like Edward. He didn't let the job get in the way of natural desire or vice versa. Like me, he was also a straight forward person. I, too, found that refreshing. I wouldn't have to pussy foot around shit with him, which I absolutely hated to do.

Growing up in Texas, I've never been one to mince my words. Hell, I've never even been in the closet! The first boy I've ever had a crush on, I showed him how I felt by kissing him. Every time guys in school would ask why I never dated girls, I told them that pussy makes my cock shrivel up like a scared little turtle. When it came time for prom, I took the guy I was fucking in my history class and slowed danced with him all night. Would you believe we were the first ever 'king and king' of the prom? Who the fuck voted for us? Hardly anyone ever gave me shit for being who I am and the few who did found themselves in the crossfire of my left hook.

Even in my first legitimate job when my boss Mike found out I was gay and fired me, I got even when Aro saw the whole interaction and approached me about a job opportunity. He wanted to get a hold on a project that Mike wouldn't bulge on. Aro has never been one to take no for an answer so he saw his golden opportunity to get the project from the inside and took it. He hired me to hack into Mike's computer and extract his files. Once I saw the large payout I received for getting the job done, I never looked back. Not that I could or anything. Aro let me know very clearly that the only way out of this arrangement was in a pine box six feet under, dead or alive. Now it's been over seven years since I did my first assignment back when I was 18. With Aro's greed for ultimate power and my hacking skills, I've helped Aro's empire grow to new heights as well as obtain a very rich lifestyle for myself. Yet, with all that I had, there still seemed to be something missing.

Walking towards my office clearing my thoughts, I looked straight ahead to an office that looked like it was taking up the entire back end and saw the name 'Mr. Carlisle Cullen, Founder' plated in gold letters on the double doors. Looking around to see if anyone was watching, I slowly walked my way to the back end and softly knocked on the door. I listened for any signs of movement but found none. As I juggled the doorknob to find it was locked, I heard a beautiful voice call my name.

"Jasper, what are you doing?" Edward asked making his way towards me with folders in his hand. There was no true reason, outside of what I personally had to do, to justify why I was trying to get in his father's office. I had to think quickly.

"Um… I just wanted to finally get the chance to meet _thee_ Carlisle Cullen. I thought I'd meet him in the meeting but no such luck." That sounded good, I think.

"Well, my father is away for three weeks so you'll have to wait until then. I emailed you're resume to him and he's quite pleased. He's looking forward to meeting with you." He told me with, what I considered to be, my favorite fucking smile.

I was glad that Carlisle was going to be away from his office the duration of my time here but with the room being locked, it would take me some time to pick this lock and I wasn't sure I could do it before getting caught. _I wonder if Carlisle is the only one who has a key to his office_. I did bring clay mold with the idea that I was going to meet Carlisle today and copy his key. It was securely in my pocket even though the idea of the clay messing up my Armani was making me cringe. _Could Edward have a key?_

"Yeah, I look forward to seeing him too." I said preparing myself for the kill. "It's just… God, look at the size of his office! I would've loved to have seen what it looked like on the inside. I heard it was very impressive."

"If you want, I can show you real quick. I have to get something from off his computer anyway."

Bingo.

"That'll be great." I said as he took out the key from his pocket. I took the key from his hand with a smile and a wink. "Please, allow me."

I opened the door to the enormously immaculate office. It was ridiculous to have an office this size. He had a huge desk in the far right hand corner, two caramel colored leather sofas, three flat screen television sets, a computer, a piano, a huge bookcase with tons of hard cover books, and other shit that just didn't need to be there. It did look nice but exaggerated.

As Edward made his way towards the computer, I quickly placed the key to the office in my pocket and molded the clay around the key. Then I quickly removed it and checked the key for any leftover clay pieces that might've gotten stuck on it. As Edward sat down at the computer, I walked on over behind him and took a mental note at the keys he was pushing in for the password. The password was bloodsucker. Whatever the fuck, that meant.

"You know, I'm going to be a while here so you might as well go and start on that diagram. I'll be in there as soon as I'm done." Edward mentioned never taking his eyes from the screen. I nodded ok and then handed him back his key.

"Thanks for the…uh… tour." I joked as I headed for the door.

"Anytime Jasper." He answered, chuckling to himself as I made my way out of the door.

~*.*~

It's been over a week since I've been on this assignment and I still had no idea where the proposal for the damn solar project was. After making a copy of Carlisle's key, the next day I let myself into the office and hacked into his computer. I couldn't find any of it. I looked through every single file thoroughly and found nothing. After getting nowhere with that, I thought maybe it was on Edward's computer. After all, he is the President and CEO. Not only that but he's the man's son. So I ended up making a copy of his key as well but after checking all through his computer, I came up short again. It's not like the project is no longer launching because Edward constantly brings it up in meetings.

Edward and I have been working diligently together, which caused for me to study extra hard on my position so that I at least knew enough to complete my daily task. We took our lunch breaks together. Edward got me hooked on this place down the block from the office called Spanky's. They specialize in authentic southern dishes, which surprised the hell out of me that Edward would even know of a place like that. We laughed it up about people on the job and who were on his shit list.

He told me about his family how his father married Rosalie's mother when they were teenagers and how their relationship is similar to the half siblings in the Cruel Intentions movie only without the sexual tendencies. I told him a little about me, leaving out the multiple identities and corporate espionage. I told him how I was the only child of a single mother. I mentioned how I was the bad ass in school nobody wanted to mess with.

I even told him about my first sexual experience at the age of 9 with a boy at his birthday party at McDonald's. All the other kids were eating but me and Paul wanted to still play. He and I always used to touch and kiss each other, giving each other hand jobs in shit but this time, Paul wanted something else for his birthday. He wanted to get fucked. We used to stay watching gay porn that we used to run and steal out from one of those X Rated stores, so we knew what to do. Paul came prepared with lube as we went bareback. Right there, in the tub of colorful plastic balls, I fucked Paul over and over until my mama came in and caught us. Needless to say, that's how she found out I was gay.

The more I spent time with Edward, the more I grew to like him. He was a hard ass in the boardroom but outside, he lit up my days with his quick wit and sex appeal. We've gotten so comfortable with each other that we absentmindedly do little actions towards each other that seem second nature. Like when it's late night in his office and we're going over a few sketches of diagrams. I would sit scooted up in his brown leather loveseat while he sat on the floor between my legs. Without thinking about it, I would run my fingers through his sex hair or massage his shoulders when he started getting stressed.

There's times when I find myself staring at him, wondering what he was thinking about as he looked over paperwork. Eventually my eyes would cause such a distraction that he would stop what he was doing and look over at me. One night, he told me to 'take a picture, it'll last you longer.' So I took out my phone and took his picture. I froze my favorite crooked smile in time and my nights were spent jacking off to it, wishing he was with me. I knew I was falling for him… hard. But I had to keep it in check. If he was just some random hot guy, I would've fucked him and been done with it. But, Edward was different.

I'm sure if I ever put it on the table for him, he'd be more than willing to take it. It's just that I couldn't see myself having only one night with him. I've never been one for relationships but with Edward I could see myself being with him for the long haul. And that shit scared the hell out of me. I take on a different identity almost monthly to extract corporate files to give to the competition. If he found out what I've done, or better yet, what I'm REALLY doing at Cullen Enterprise, he'd crucify me. I don't want to hurt him. It's bad enough I'm already starting to feel a certain way about trying to steal his father's project but I'm not worrying about it too much. The most that would probably happen is that they wouldn't be able to go forward with the project. They could just plan another one. No lost.

~*.*~

"You're ready to show the final diagram?" Edward asked me as we collected our paperwork. We just finished from a meeting and everyone already left for lunch, leaving just us two in the boardroom.

"I believe so." I answered unsure.

He raised an eyebrow and then softened his features.

"You know Jasper; if there's anything you need, feel free to ask." He said walking over towards me. Being the straight forward person that I am, I wanted to tell him that I needed the proposal for the solar project as well as the need to get laid, but I'm not stupid.

"Thanks, but I've got it covered." I answered taking his hand in mine interlocking out fingers. "But you know what I want though?"

"What?" He asked intrigued.

I knew I was taking a chance with this but I only had less than two days left before the deadline for this assignment was up so if I never saw him again, I wanted to at least have this. I brought him up close against my body as I felt his arousal come through. I wanted him so bad. He had no idea.

"I want to kiss you, Edward." I whispered softly against his lips. His breathing became erratic as my pulse raced. He wrapped his arms around my waist as I tangled my fingers through his hair. I wanted him. He wanted me. All he had to do was say yes. "Kiss me, Edward."

The second our lips touched, he broke the spell and pulled away from me. I stood there in a state of confusion wondering what the hell just happened when I followed his gaze to Rosalie at the door, smiling like the Grinch.

"Sorry to… um… interrupt you guys but Edward; dad is on the phone for you. Although, I can always tell daddy dearest that you seem to be a little… preoccupied at the moment." Rosalie said with amusement.

Edward rolled his eyes running his fingers through his hair.

"Tell him I'll be there in a minute." He told her annoyed.

"Will do." She answered as she walked out of the room.

I wanted to continue where we left off but Edward backed up out of my grasp.

"I don't think it'll be a good idea if we do this." He stated quickly. I didn't understand where this change of heart came from. We were so close…

"Why not? I want you so badly right now and I know you want me too. Why are you fighting this?" I asked.

"Because I can easily lose myself in you, Jazz. I can't let that happen. I can handle the flirting and even the subtle touching, but your kiss? Do you have any idea what you do to me already? If you were to kiss me, I wouldn't be able to stop. My feelings would get involved. If things didn't work out between us, I wouldn't know what to do. Now if you'll excuse me." He said as walked off out the boardroom to answer his father's call, leaving me standing there completely dumbfounded.

As much as I wanted to hate Rosalie for ruining the moment between Edward and me, I had to admit that maybe it was for the best. There was no denying what it would bring out if we shared that first kiss. I wanted him badly, but couldn't ignore the fact that at least one of us would get hurt come after tomorrow when my deadline was up and I had to split. I still didn't know what I was going to do about finding that proposal. If I can't find it by tomorrow, I was going to have to go into hiding and pray that none of Aro's goons doesn't find me.

Heading out, I went to lunch for the first time without Edward. I ate, went back to the office, and tried to keep busy. All I could think about was kissing him. The fact that I only had one more day with him ate me up inside. With no idea on where to get this proposal, I knew this was it for me. My brain started racing as I considered doing something that could easily backfire on me. But I had to try. I knew what I was thinking about doing was selfish and inconsiderate, ok? But… but before I took my last breath, I just can't fathom the idea of leaving this earth without having my first and last moment with Edward.

Leaving the office and heading straight for the hotel I've been staying at, I called this artist guy Jared, who I knew lived not too far from the hotel, to come over early in the morning and duplicate my diagram on a much bigger model. I prayed Edward wouldn't be completely pissed. Once Jared was finished, I paid him and sent him on his way. Looking at the diagram, I hoped Jared was right about the water not messing it up. After showering carefully, I took a look at the diagram making sure nothing was wrong with it. Satisfied, I got dressed, put the necessary items in my pocket, grabbed my diagram paper and headed for the job.

Saying my hellos to Alice, I headed straight for the boardroom where everyone was already seated waiting on me. Edward stood up, without acknowledging me, and proceeded.

"Now that Jasper is here, we may begin. Jasper when you're ready you can show the final diagram."

Everyone looked at me and I just knew this wasn't going to be pretty. This was the last day so I didn't have a lot of time. I needed Edward alone. But for that to happen, I planned to do something that he wasn't going to like.

"I'm not ready to show it yet." I told him nonchalantly. The glare he gave me could've probably killed me on the spot if we were some type of mythological creatures.

"Are you fucking with me Jasper?" He spit out. "What the hell do you mean you're not ready to show it yet?"

Oh yeah, he was mad. Everyone looked back and forth between us probably amused that he was finally yelling at me for a change.

"Just as I said, Edward." I said leaning back in my seat. "I'm not ready to show it."

"Is it not complete?" He asked.

"Yes it is." I answered completely unfazed on the outside while my heart was racing on the inside.

"Then stop wasting everyone's valuable time and just show the fucking diagram!" He shouted standing up on his feet.

"I'm not ready." I calmly answered.

In frustration, Edward pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes. After calming himself down, he pressed his hands flat on the desk and looked at everyone.

"Since this meeting was set to revolve around the diagram and Jasper refuses to present it, this meeting's canceled until further notice." He stated calmly. Everyone gave a look of confusion but headed out the door leaving Edward and I alone. I went towards the door and clicked the lock. Edward heard the sound and looked up confused as I dimed the lights.

"I'm ready to show my diagram now." I told him as I took off blazer and started unbuttoning my shirt.

"What are you doing Jazz?" He asked shocked with his eyes glued to my every movement.

"When I thought about the layout…."I began as I unbuttoned the last button and took off my shirt, exposing the top half of the diagram drawing on my chest as I pointed towards my neck. "….I thought the entrance should be here." I glided my finger down the detailed drawings of vacuum tubes leading to my heart. "Over here is where I felt the generators should go…." Walking over to Edward, I brought his hand over my heart so he could feel it racing. "Don't you feel it going?" I asked him softly. His breathing was erratic and all he could muster was a nod. I pinned him up against the table, moving the leather seats out of the way. "Then I thought the extensions would come around here…" I used his hand this time and traced the drawing of the tubes to my stomach region. I let his hand glide around my six pack as I unbuckled my pants. "You see Edward…" I pushed my pants down as I stepped out of both my shoes and pants. I watched his eyes roam from my feet where the drawing of tubes worked its way up my legs as all of the tubes, from the feet up and from the chest down, all disappeared underneath my black Calvin Klein briefs. "All of the tubes should meet at the center point." I said as I pulled down the final piece of fabric, freeing my erect cock. I watched Edward as he stared at my cock in awe. Biting his bottom lip, he grabbed my cock stroking it gently, looking up at me with a hungry fire in his eye. "That center point you have in your hand is very important. You see, everything all comes together for that one moment….." I stepped in closer to him as I breathed in his scent and looked into his eyes. "You're my sun Edward…." I whispered against his lips. "And when the sun…." I kissed his neck. "Connects to the center point…." I moved up and kissed his jaw. "The combination of the two…." I moved over and kissed his cheek. "Creates…"

"Power." Edward finished and then devoured my lips. Grabbing a fist full of my hair, he deepened the kiss further as his tongue invaded my mouth. Kissing him brought on a hunger I've been suppressing but today, the beast was out. I ripped off Edward's clothes and lifted his naked body on the table as I kissed, sucked and bit my way down. His cock stood up at attention and I mentally saluted it. It was so goddamn perfect I could've swore I saw a halo over it. Taking that beautiful fucking cock in my month, I sucked him down so good, his toes started curling over. There was so much I wanted to do to his body but I knew we didn't have much time before someone tries to come in so I got right down to business. Getting up, I went towards my pants and got my travel size lube and a condom. I went over to Edward and licked around his six pack, biting every so often. I put the condom on myself and then got the lube and poured some on my finger tips. Circling around Edward's entrance, I slowly stuck a finger in pushing in and out of his hole until I felt confident enough to insert a second finger. Scissoring in and out of him, I took his cock in my mouth sucking him down deep.

"I'm ready, love." Edward panted. "I need to feel you inside of me."

Not wasting another moment, I spread his legs back and inserted my cock in his entrance, slowly pushing all the way through. I waited until he adjusted to my size and then slowly pulled out, only leaving the head in. Looking into his eyes, I slowly sled back in deep. _Good God, this boy right here was about to make me cry, he felt so good_. I began putting more force in my strokes. If there was a way for me to go deeper inside of Edward fucking Cullen, I was going to find a way.

"Oh my God, you feel so fucking good inside of me!" He shouted as he brought my face to his and took ownership of my mouth. "So good."

I looked at his beautiful face as I fucked him deliciously. _Damn I want him…_

"So fucking beautiful." I panted looking into his sexy green eyes.

As the realization hit me that I would never have him like this again it caused for my eyes to swell up with tears. I tried to look away but he brought my face to his, kissing me gently on my eyelids causing the tears to fall. I wanted forever to learn everything there was to know about this guy but I wouldn't have it. It was selfish of me to do this knowing that he'd never see me again after this day, but since I was going to hell anyway, I didn't want to leave this earth without knowing what heaven felt like.

"So close, love." He panted.

I kissed him with enough passion to last us a lifetime. Pumping in him fiercely, I felt his inner muscles tighten around me as streams of cum shot out on both of our chest. I increased the speed of my strokes as seconds later; I rode out my orgasm cumming hard inside of him, filling up the condom. As we both tried to regain our composure, I kissed him gently on the lips and looked into his eyes.

"That had to have been the best presentation ever." He said which caused for me to burst out laughing.

"Do I get a gold star for a job well done?" I joked as the sound of someone banging on the door invaded the room. Looking down at Edward, he seemed unfazed by it.

"You'll get more than that when you come over to my place tonight." He assured me. "That way I can reward you properly. But until then, let's get out of here before the vultures come breaking the door down."

As we got ourselves together and tried to straighten things up as best as we could, I had to laugh to myself when Jacob and Leah's jaw dropped when they saw us all disheveled. While Jacob avoided looking at us, Leah couldn't keep her eyes off of us. Later on, Edward called everyone back into the boardroom to implement the new 'human style' layout for the project. Once work was over, I went back to the hotel to shower and change. I gave Aro a call to see if he could get me an extension since I tried to explain that the proposal was just nowhere in the database. The fucker just laughed and told me I had until 11:59 to get him that proposal or else he will give the ok to the people he had tailing me, to wipe me out. I was completely fucked!

~*.*~

It was late at night over at Edward's house and I was lying on my side in his bed looking over at him in disbelief. He was sitting at his desk with his back facing me, clicking away at his computer like he was still at work. After we finished washing up the dishes from the dinner we ate earlier, he said he just needed to put the finishing touches on a project and then he was all mine. That was over an hour ago.

"Don't you ever stop?" I asked referring to his never ending need to work all of the damn time.

"You don't. Why should I? He threw back, reminding me of the same thing he asked me two weeks ago on my interview. He looked to the side giving me a glimpse of that crooked smile I've grown to love. "Besides, I just finished it. I just have to email my father that the project is complete. He's been on my ass about getting this done. I even had to work on this at home because he started getting paranoid that someone was going to tamper with it. That's why while you were taking your 'tour' around my father's office; I was busy trying to delete the project from the database. He rested securely knowing I was the only one viewing it."

"Sounds like a big deal." I said sitting up.

"It is." I said as his house phone started ringing from the living room. "That's probably him now."

As he got up to get the phone, curiosity made me get up off the bed and take a look at the project that took his attention for so long. When I glanced at the screen and saw the words 'Solar' and 'Proposal', my eyes bugged out of its sockets from shock. This was it! Without thinking I pulled up Edward's email and uploaded the proposal and project files. Typing in Aro's email address, I was about to move the cursor to the send button when I heard Edward's voice in the room.

"What the fuck are you doing?" He asked with a bit of anger.

Before I could say anything, he walked over to his computer noticing the uploaded files along with Aro's email address. The look on his face almost killed me right there.

"Jazz? Wha'… what is this? Why were you about to send these files?"

Everything stood still at that moment. My heart quickened as panic started to set in. Shit! This wasn't supposed to go down like this! I didn't want to have to tell him the truth but since there's no way in hell I was going to be able to send Aro those files and as a result may end up dead sometime tomorrow, I knew I owed him at least that much. I just hoped he may someday forgive me.

"Edward… um…" I tried to swallow but it got caught in my throat. I was fucking nervous and I couldn't find the words to explain everything. I fucking cared about him too much so my heart wouldn't let the words come out. "I have to tell you something. Um…. Can we sit?"

"No, I rather stand." He spit out. "Tell me what the fuck is going on!"

I winced at his words as I calmed down my nerves enough to speak.

"Um… I was…. Um…. Hired to extract those files from Cullen Enterprise."

He had a blank look on his face so I couldn't tell how he took the information so I continued on to tell him everything from meeting with Aro and changing my identity to the hit out he had on me if I didn't deliver. Once I finished talking I waited for him to speak.

"So was what we had all a part of your plan." He asked quietly with a bit of edge.

"NO!" I said going over to him putting my hand on his cheek. "My feelings for you have ALWAYS been real. This shit is eating me up inside, Edward. I want to fucking be with you but I can't! Look at me, ok?" I asked him desperately holding his face so he could meet my eyes. "Please don't hate me, Edward. Please…."

A tear fell down his face and my world caved in. I never wanted to make him cry. Pulling at my hair, I glanced over at the time. 12:02am. I looked over at the window and noticed a red dot dancing slightly on the glass. Before I could process what was happening, Edward pushed me out of the way as the window shattered and I heard a loud crash. When I turned around I saw Edward sprawled out on his desk as blood poured out of the gunshot wound in his chest. I ran to him with tears in my eyes as I watched the light go out of his beautiful eyes.

"NOOOOOOO! " I shouted as I quickly grabbed my cell and called 911, yelling at the operator to hurry the fuck up. I looked down at Edward and shook uncontrollably. "Please don't leave me Edward! I'm sorry! I'm so fucking sorry! Why did you do it Edward! Goddamn it! That bullet wasn't meant for you! Don't fucking leave me! Pleeeeeese!" I begged crying hysterically. I held him in my arms as I felt the bullet hit my back as it burned it's way straight through to my chest. Holding Edward tighter, I kissed his lips gently. If we couldn't be together in this life, maybe we could be together in another. In the distance, I heard the sound of the sirens coming closer and then everything faded to black.


End file.
